Deseo salvaje -One shot- Kuroha x mary
by Sakura line
Summary: ¿Que pasaría cuando dos personas se encuentran solas en mismo lugar? kuroxmary. Dsifrutenlo - ADVERT: LEMON.


Era un día lluvioso en la ciudad de tokyo y el movimiento de la gente era apresurado, casi como si anticiparan el hecho de lo que sucedería ese día.

Decidió no tomarle importancia a esa sensación de ...no tenía idea de como describirlo exactamente pero todo pensamiento acerca de eso se desvaneció al recibir llamada de una de sus mejores amigas.

- Hola momo-chan...- El ambiente en aquella habitación era acogedor y tranquilizante. Una alfombra de color granate se encontraba relucientemente aspirada, las paredes de tonos crema y una fin raya del mismo color que la alfombra se podían observar. Un acolchonado sofá de color negro colocado en la esquina izquierda del lugar y justo en medio se podía observar un escritorio de color caoba : el mismo estaba equipado con una computadora y papeles por doquier ...justo lo que se esperaba de una oficina para un trabajo cómodo y eficiente. Sin embargo, lo que mas resaltaba en esa habitación era la dueña de unos bellos ojos rubíes : Su larga, ondulada y rubia cabellera complementaban a su piel blanca y cremosa, su figura que con los años se había amoldado parecía tallada a mano con una fina cintura , piernas esbeltas , senos turgentes que ,sin exagerar su talla, aportaban encanto y sensualidad a su cuerpo.

Mary era una joven de 24 años. Podría decirse que su personalidad era totalmente lo opuesta a su complexión física...ella era una persona tímida , no en exceso, pero si reservada. Siempre buscaba ser respetada como ella lo hacía con los demás, pero claro no sólo era tímida era una persona que podía cobrar mucho valor en defensa de los que amaba y de lo que ella misma se proponía...siempre tenía una sonrisa que dar a los demás.

Recordó los cambios que había tenido que asumir hace ya dos meses cuando consiguió un puesto en una empresa cercana a su familia.

Su padre trabajaba en una empresa encargada de las consecionarias mas importantes del momento. Casualmente ,quién le había hablado de ese puesto a su padre era amigo del mismo...y como por arte de otra coincidencia ,el hijo de ese amigo ahora era...su jefe.

-Umm...Mary ¿sigues ahi?- sin darse cuenta se había hundido en sus pensamientos de nuevo. Evitó distraerse y puso completa atención a su amiga.

- S-si si ..aquí sigo.- respiró hondo para si misma y decidió aportar mas a la conversación.- Y dime...¿ Como andan las cosas con Hibiya-san?- era su parecer o había escuchado una especie de sobresalto.-

- Más que bien..de hecho ...ayer...tuve el mejor sexo de toda mi vida!- sintió como sus mejillas ardían derepente.- Lo cierto es que necesito contártelo con lujo de detalles.- sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Podía ser una persona tímida pero con su amiga era otro tema.

- Um..me pregunto que habrá hecho él para ponerte así...-

- BAKA! ..mou...entonces, ¿nos encontramos en el café en media hora?- miró la hora en el ordenador y volvió a hablar.-

-Claro..nos vemos.-

Se dedicó a ordenar su escritorio y luego a tomar ropa de su bolsa de trabajo. No le gustaba andar todo el tiempo vestida de etiqueta ese no era su estilo, pero como era un requisito en su trabajo no podia hacer nada.

Claro que no solía cambiarse allí pero como saldría directo para el café...

Entró en el cuarto de baño y en cuestión de minutos su imagen era distinta: esta vez en lugar de la falda traía pantalones de mezclilla que se amoldaban a sus piernas y que hacía buen conjunto con sus zapatos de tacon negros. Por otro lado optó por una camisa en un tono azulino con mangas 3/4 . Su cabello que llevaba suelto usualmente lo recogió en una coleta dejando un par de mechones sueltos a los lados . Estaba lista!.

Se apresuró a tomar sus cosas y abrir la puerta para salir. El único inconveniente fué que chocó con algo duro y tibio..y olía bien.

- Um..señorita Mary ¿que está haciendo?.- tan rápido como había escuchado ese timbre de voz se alejó y puso recta ,mirándolo a la cara.

- L-lo siento mucho...um..n-no era mi intención..yo estaba s-saliendo y-y ..- escuchó una suave risa y sus ojos se vieron dirigidos en esa dirección. -

- Tranquila haha no voy a comerte...- Sí. Podia sentir como se sonrojaba cada vez mas.- Sólo vine a ver si ya te ibas. Eres buena en lo que haces pero sueles excederte de los límites de trabajo.- No pudo evitarlo e inconcientemente frunció los labios como berrinche de niña.-

- No creí que estuviese mal...-

-Hmp..te ves bien.- de pronto su corazón se desbocó y todo de lo que pudo ser conciente era de..-

- Director Kuroha...- ..era de él...- G-gracias.- Desde que lo había visto había invadido cada uno de sus sentidos. Era un hombre de espalda ancha y brazos fuertes, al igual que sus piernas o eso suponía. Su cabello algo largo lo llevaba atado en una coleta pero eso le quedaba muy bién. Era un hombre...cautivador.

Al levantar la mirada pudo percatarse de su intensa mirada. Tenía que alejarse de allí ...él la desconcertaba demasiado.

-Yo me tengo que ir. E-estoy algo apresurada..- No había dado ni tres pasos cuando se vió jalada hacia atrás y empostada contra la pared. Los brazos de Kuroha se encontraban a cada lado de su cabeza y ella no podía ni articular una sola palabra.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que provocas.-Esa era una afirmación muy directa.- Tratas de hacerte ver como alguien tímida e inocente pero yo veo através de tí.- su voz y esa envolvente forma en la que hablaba causaban estragos en ella. - Y no puedes ocultar ese lado tan apasionado que tienes..eso es ...lo que hace que me hierva la sangre.- de pronto no podía pensar...sólo podía entregarse a él. Se había acercado a ella tanto que antes de poderse dar cuenta ya la tenía envuelta en sus fuertes brazos.

El cuerpo de los dos se pegaba y se amoldaba como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. La tenia completamente encerrada y no planeaba dejarla ir. Su aroma le nubló completamente la razón y sin poder evitarlo sus manos cobraron vida.

_Necesitaba tocarla ..tenía que hacerlo._

Deslizó una mano desde la cara interna de su rodilla hacia arriba, , de forma lenta y suave hasta llegar a sus gluteos. Mientras con la otra mantenía el agarre en su cintura apegándola cada vez mas a su cuerpo. Podía oir su respiración entrecortada y eso lo volvía mas salvaje y deseoso de más. Hundió su rostro en su cuello y mordisqueó suavemente la piel sensible de esa zona. Le dedicó su tiempo: mordisqueó, lamió y chupó y sin quedarse allí , con un reguero de besos en la piel, se acercó hasta su lóbulo el cual sin poder evitarlo mordió. Un quejido en respuesta se oyó. Débil pero inmediato.

Su mano juguetona apretujaba la suavidad de su gluteo y sin poder resistirlo abandonó el agarre de su cintura, seguro de que no habría escape, y con ambas manos ya en sus gluteos los acarició apegando su pelvis a la de él ,apretujando todo su cuerpo al de ella. Podía sentir como sus senos se aplastaban contra su torso y como casi por instinto ella meneaba las caderas en respuesta.

La tenía y eso..._ le gustaba._

Encontrando el momento justo, encajó una de sus rodillas en medio de las de ella haciéndo presión en esa zona. Un gemido furtivo de sus labios fué suficiente para descontrolarlo: se acercó a sus labios y tomó el inferior entre sus dientes mordisqueándolo. Luego lo delineo con la punta de la lengua para después chuparlo. Una de sus manos se adentró por debajo de su camisa y le acariciaba el vientre, mientras que la otra permanecía en una de sus nalgas. Conjuntamente aumentaba y aflojaba la presión de su rodilla , causando fricción entre el sexo de ella y la misma. La oyó gemir y como acto seguido invadió su dulce cavidad con la lengua , recorriendo cada milímetro de ella. Sus finos brazos lo envolvieron y acercaron más a su pequeño cuerpo, provocando que la intensidad del beso aumentara: su lengua encontró la de él y la envolvio áspera y ansiosa. Se sumergieron en una batalla en la que ninguno quería perder pero que , sin embargo, ambos disfrutaban. Sin darse cuenta..ambos se habían empezado a mover coordinadamente y friccionando sus cuerpos. Él presionaba y ella apretaba, él aflojaba y ella esperaba...de sus bocas se oían fuertes bocanadas y suspiros anhelantes, sus manos inquietas buscaban cada rincón de piel disponible.

Mutuamente, se vieron envueltos en una danza erótica y sin freno. Todo lo que quedaba en esa enorme e imponente empresa eran las llamas de la pasión de los dos amantes.

En otro lado...

No podía dejar de ver su reloj hacía una hora que la esperaba y ella no había aparecido. Se resignó completamente y dejó de jugar con el mechón rojizo.- Bién...creo que no seré la única que tenga algo que contar...- sonrió para sí misma y dejó que sus ojos observaran la incesante y rítmica lluvia.

-/-

**Dejen sus reviews linduras! x3 adhkjashkdgashd ahish creo que lo de las historias largas no me van exactamente umm aunque cuando leo una buena y emocionante historia con todo lo que me gusta me atacan las ganas! a ustedes no? :3 quiero agradecer a un super cute review y el primero :**

**Vana-chan: Gracias linda! me encanta que te encante! x3**


End file.
